masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Asari Adept
Asari are the most influential and respected sentient species in the galaxy. They are native to the planet Thessia and were the first species to discover the Citadel. Their long lifespan and history have allowed them to serve as galactic mediators for centuries. While not as physically powerful as other species, their proficiency with biotics makes them dangerous opponents. Asari are fierce, graceful warriors. They are incredibly powerful natural biotics. The asari excel at hit-and-run tactics to ruthlessly eliminate their opponents from the battlefield. Powers Asari Justicar | barrier = 500 | health = 500 | game = ME3 }} Melee and movement Player Notes General Notes *The Asari Adept can easily focus on Biotic Explosions, since they have two, long-ranged, enemy-seeking powers that will cause a biotic combo reliably — Warp and Throw. The spamming of these two powers can deal out high area-of-effect damage at any range, knocking back enemies with constant explosions. The Asari Adept is also very effective in a biotic group. **This tactic requires no ammo, which means no ammo-dump runs. **If evolved correctly, a player can produce a Biotic Explosion every 3 seconds by using Warp then Throw in combination. It is best to perform them on large, slow-moving targets that are surrounded by weaker enemies. *An evolved Stasis (especially with the bubble evolution) can keep mobile opponents at bay for a long time allowing an easy kill or a way to escape dangerous enemies for your team. **Combining Stasis with a relatively light sniper rifle can be used for easy headshots. The reload time of some one-shot sniper rifles is long enough to recharge the power. **The M-11 Suppressor with its 4x headshot multiplier is an excellent choice, with the added benefits of being lightweight and synergising with the Commando Package gear. Its very high fire rate also allows you to get multiple headshots before the Stasis effect wears off. An Asari using the M-11 will tend more towards close/medium range combat, as there is no scope to aid long range shots. **Stasis can also be used with weapons with a projectile travel time (such as the Kishock Harpoon Gun) as it negates this major drawback. Cerberus *Biotic Explosions are perfect for taking out slow and massive units at long range. This is trickier against any enemy other than Turrets or Atlases as they can dodge with much higher frequency. *Stasis is very effective for immobilizing Phantoms. Stasis will also cause Guardians to drop their shields, though it will not pass through their shields without the bubble evolution. *Throw can be used to knock away any Assault Troopers that get too close. With power evolutions chosen to maximize damage, it can kill in one or two uses. *Throw can also temporarily knock aside a Guardian's shield, allowing unobstructed shots. It's not the most effective way, but it allows to deal with this enemy without needing an armor piercing mod/amp. **If aimed correctly, Throw can knock a Guardian's shields out of his hands. Collectors *The Asari Adept makes quick work of Collector forces, stripping armor with a combo of Warp and Throw. *A Stasis with bubble evolution can simply be planted next to cover to avoid any incoming Abominations. Geth *Be aware of Geth Hunters, since their Plasma Shotgun attacks cannot be interrupted even after they have been immobilized by Stasis, and will still inflict damage on you or your teammates. *Stasis is perfect for stopping any Geth Hunters that get too close to the player/team, and can even (with the bubble evolution) be used to block off a passage to them. *Using Warp and then Throw on a Geth Prime will not only occasionally stagger it but will also destroy any Combat Drones or Geth Turrets that the Geth Prime spawned nearby. Reapers *Stasis has less use here as it does nothing to the armored units which make up half of the standard Reaper enemies. However, if a Stasis bubble is placed on or near a Ravager, the Swarmers it produces will die instantly upon contact with the Stasis bubble. *Biotic Explosions are particularly effective against Reapers as they deal double damage against armor. They can also be excellent when used against Ravagers, as the area-effect of the explosion will kill any Swarmers nearby.